100 Drabbles de Riku y Roxas
by KingMochi13
Summary: Una coleccion de drabbles acerca de los distintos momentos que la joven pareja vive. Traduccion de "100 Drabbles of Riku and Roxas", el cual estoy haciendo en ingles.
1. Cocinando

Empece esta serie de drabbles en ingles, a costa de que necesito practicarlo. Pero, tambien quise hacerlo en español, a ver cuanta gente que le guste este ship encuentro.  
Como siempre, Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser asi, Riku se disculparia con Roxas.  
Pero bueno, siempre se puede soñar.

* * *

Cocinando

Roxas es malo, pero muy malo cocinando. Ha quemado la cocina dos veces y también la cocina de Sora, tres veces.

Así que el que cocina cuando ambos están juntos es Riku. Él sí que cocina mejor, y Roxas ama la manera en que Riku cocina.

Especialmente el hecho de que puede ir y abrazarle por detrás mientras este cocina, susurrarle unas cuantas palabras de amor y entonces recibir algunos besos de su amante

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
Review?


	2. Abrazos

El aviso de siempre; Ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por amor al ship. Esta es una traduccion de mi fic "100 drabbles of Riku and Roxas", el cual esta en ingles a costa de que necesito practicarlo.

* * *

Abrazos

La mayoría de las veces era Roxas quien necesitaba de un abrazo, y Riku le daría todos los abrazos que el necesitase. Uno corto, uno largo, o un fuerte abrazo, lo que sea que el rubio necesitase y quisiese.

Pero, había otras veces en que era el de cabellos plateados quien necesitaba de un abrazo. Él caminaría hasta Roxas mirando hacia abajo y entonces le abrazaría, escondiendo su cara en su pecho, el rubio entendería esto y entonces le abrazaría fuertemente, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole las palabras que siempre Riku le decía cuando lo abraza de esa forma.

"—Todo estará bien, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti, sin importar que—"

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿Review?


	3. Beso

Joder, como amo a estos dos xD

* * *

Beso

Su primer beso fue un total desastre, porque claro, ninguno de los dos sabia realmente como besar, así que, en verdad tan solo presionaron sus labios y nada más. La verdad es que ambos dejaron de besarse por la risa de ambos ante sus pésimas habilidades de uno de los más simples actos de amor.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ambos aprendieron como besar al otro, que les gustaba y que no, aprendieron a explorar sus bocas lentamente, incluso sabían cuando el aire era necesario antes de que separarse jadeando.

A Riku le gustaba la manera ruda, mientras que Roxas prefería ir más suave.

Y luego había momentos en que realmente, _realmente_ necesitaban sentir sus labios juntos, y entonces se abrazarían tan fuerte, y unirían sus bocas por tanto tiempo, que, obviamente, las cosas se salían un poco de control, y allí estaban, ambos jadeando justo después de un largo, largo beso.

"—Una vez más—"Dijeron al unísono y se besaron de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
Review?


	4. Cita

Agradecimiento especial a Sylene, tus reviews me hicieron reir y me animaron mucho xD gracias 3  
Como siempre; Kh no me pertenece, de ser asi, estos dos serian mas canon que el hecho de que Mickey es Rey(?)

* * *

Cita

La verdad es que ambos iban a citas bastante normales y simples, comían un helado, iban a ver el atardecer, quedándose en la casa de uno de los dos a mirar una película o jugar un videojuego. La verdad, es que ninguno de ellos necesitaba una gran cita con una cena carísima ni ropas finas, ellos simplemente necesitaban la compañía del otro y estaban bien.

Riku pasó su brazo lentamente alrededor del hombro de su novio, acercándole más a él mientras miraban el final de una película que escogieron en una tienda local.

"—Sabes, estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a ese restaurante que está en el centro de la ciudad?—"Pregunto y el rubio le quedo mirando, alzando una ceja.

"—Pero ese lugar es muy caro…—"

"—Puede ser, pero, honestamente, he odio que cuando estas saliendo con alguien, tu llevas a esa persona a lugares como esos en las citas—"

El rubio se rio suavemente y sacudió su cabeza, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novio.

"—No necesito ir a lugares como esos, si tu estás conmigo, ya es suficiente para mí, tu compañía es la que me importa—"Riku sonrió levemente y se agacho para besar sus labios lentamente, apegando al menor a él.

Sus citas eran especiales, pero solo para ellos dos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.  
Review?


	5. Tomarse

Hehe~ Amo a estos dos ewe...

* * *

Tomarse

Cuando ambos se tomaban las manos, podían sentir como por sus cuerpos recorría una cálida sensación, y ambos amaban eso, y cada oportunidad que tenían para tomarse las manos, lo hacían. En sus casas, en la isla, cerca de sus amigos, solos. No les importaba donde estaban, si podían tomarse las manos, lo harían.

Cuando uno tomaba la mano del otro, ellos podían sentir la confianza entre ambos, lo mucho que confiaban en el otro, sabiendo que su amante no sería un miserable y los lanzaría al suelo, ellos sabían que, cuando se miraban a los ojos, la confianza estaba ahí.

Pero lo que más amaban era sostener sus rostros, mientras estaban acostados en la cama, viéndose cara a cara, viéndose a los ojos del otro. Amaban ver a través de ellos, se sonrojarían un poco y sonreirían.

"—Te amo—"Se dijeron al unísono y se besaron-

Ellos amaban sostener al otro.

* * *

UwU mucha miel.  
Gracias por leer.  
Review?


	6. Helado

Dato curioso: Ningún Drabble esta conectado entre si. PERO, la curiosidad esta en que si los juntáis, formáis una historia solida? (?)  
Kingdom Hearts no es mio, de ser así, estos dos serian canon con al menos siendo amigos.

* * *

Helado

Era una cosa obvia que a Roxas le encantaba el helado, especialmente el de sal marina. Era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo era salado, y él amaba cuando pasaba de ese dulzor a aquel salado sabor y luego el dulzor volvía una vez más.

Por otro lado estaba Riku, quien no era un fan de las cosas como el helado, el preferiría algo más ácido, tan ácido que le picara la lengua, amaba esa sensación.

Pero aquel día, cuando ambos fueron a comprar helado para el rubio, algo extraño ocurrió.

Afuera de la tienda había un letrero, con grandes letras que decía "Nuevo sabor: Helado de Sal Marina Ácida". Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, ojos abiertos en gran sorpresa y luego estos comenzaron a brillar y se sonrieron, corriendo hacia la tienda.

Ahora ambos amaban el helado.

* * *

Otro Dato: Cuando escribí esto, me moría de calor.  
No tenía dinero para un helado :'(  
En fin, gracias por leer, review?


	7. Llorar

No todo puede ser color de rosas...-rie con malicia(?)-  
Kh no me pertenece~

* * *

Llorar

Ninguno de los dos eran de aquellos que lloraban un montón, incluso si estaban realmente tristes y rotos por dentro.

Pero algunas veces, simplemente necesitaban liberar toda esa tristeza y estrés, es allí cuando ambos buscaban al otro más que nunca.

Ambos harían lo mejor que pudieran para soportar el llorar mientras corrían hacia el otro, y una vez que lo encontraran, lo abrazarían fuerte y finalmente llorarían.

Hoy día fue Roxas quien no pudo aguantar más. Escondió su cara en el pecho de su novio y lloro más.

"—Esta bien Roxas, vamos a encontrar una manera de traer a Xion contigo y Axel—"Dijo suavemente, acariciando los cabellos dorados y su espalda, arriba y abajo, algunas veces besando su desordenado cabello. Riku sabe que Roxas extraña a su amiga, que realmente extraña pasarla con ella y Axel, comiendo helado y riéndose de las cosas más estúpidas.

"—Lo sé, e-es solo que…realmente duele—"El incorpóreo abrazo al peli plateado aún más, y un pensamiento paso por la mente del mayor. Roxas no es un incorpóreo, el siente, el recuerda.

Después de unos cuantos minutos los sollozos ya se habían terminado y el rubio dormía pacíficamente, Riku sonrió al ver que este finalmente se había calmado y paso una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente.

"—Te prometo Roxas, que voy a encontrar una manera de arreglarte, para que así no llores más—" Y con eso, apego al otro más a él, besando su cabello y cerrando sus ojos para dormir con él.

El encontraría una manera de que el otro dejase de llorar.

* * *

Creo que me gusta ser cruel...(?)  
Gracias por leer, review?


	8. Vivir Juntos

Y continuando con la miel(mucha, pero mucha miel..)  
Dato curioso: Sabian que... Todos mis drabbles los baso en mi rol con mi Riku (Cuya cuenta fue eliminada hace 3 dias, desde entonces no paro de buscarle...) pero con unos ligeros cambios por aqui y por alla? (Como el hecho de que en verdad soy yo el seme?(Roxas))  
Lmao? _(:3/_\\)_

* * *

Vivir Juntos

El rubio abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" mientras miraba con una expresión de shock a su novio, quien dejaba en su mano una pequeña llavecita.

"—Quiero que vivas conmigo Roxas—"

Y unos segundos después ambos estaban en el suelo, por culpa del rubio, riendo y con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad cayendo de sus mejillas.

"— ¡Sí!, ¡Me encantaría vivir contigo Riku!—"Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, lentamente acercándose hasta que sus labios se presionaron juntos, en un suave y puro beso lleno de amor.

* * *

Y eso, no, la calentura entre estos dos aun no subira, pero si esperan al cap 16 puede que haya algo...puede.  
Gracias por leer, review?


	9. El comienzo

En el original, escribi "spoon head" (cabeza de cuchara) en vez de oxigenado, porque se me hace gracioso en ingles pero no mucho en español, en español tiene mas gracia oxigenado xD  
Aun asi a mi Riku le digo Spoon Head.  
Vamos, que tiene gracia, eh eh

* * *

El Inicio

Incluso si el Rey les hablo de lo peligroso que era el intentar separar a Roxas de Sora, este termino estando de acuerdo, diciendo que él tenía que estar allí en caso de que algo saliese mal.

Kairi, Riku, Sora y el Rey se encontraron en el gran castillo, en un cuarto especial solo para esto, el ratón miro al trio de jóvenes y finalmente pregunto lo que debía saber.

"—Y bien, ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?—"Entonces Kairi procedió a contarle, explicando que posiblemente encontraron la respuesta en una de las muchas notas de Ansem.

Después de una larga charla de cómo lo harían, y las acciones que deberían tomar si algo salía mal, comenzaron, Riku, Kairi y el Rey invocaron sus llaves espadas y las apuntaron a un no tan nervioso Sora, quien los miro con determinación.

"—Háganlo—"Ordeno.

Y una gran nube y polvo los cubrió, se podía escuchar como tosían varias veces y mientras el polvo iba desapareciendo, los poseedores de la llave espada se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados y buscando a Sora, y cuando le miraron le sonrieron, un poco decepcionados. ¿Algo salió mal?, pero de repente otra voz se les unió. Se miraron sorprendidos los unos a los otros y entonces sus ojos brillaron mientras veían al nuevo miembro, Roxas.

"— ¿Pero qué….?—"El incorpóreo miro a su alrededor y lanzo un grito cuando vio a Sora, él estaba fuera, _fuera de su corpóreo_. Una vez que logro calmarse, toda la situación le fue explicada.

Una nueva oportunidad, para vivir.

"—Así que…, ¿Ahora puedo vivir aquí…?—"Los presentes asintieron, todos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y no pudieron resistirse el ir y abrazar al rubio, quien aún estaba algo shockeado y de a poco se rindió ante el abrazo, llorando un poco

Él puede vivir.

Muchos meses pasaron desde entonces, Roxas vivía como una persona normal, y encajaba muy bien en el grupo, él era como un hermano para Sora, un buen amigo para Kairi, y…bueno… ¿Qué era el para Riku?, su relación no era muy buena del todo, si, el peli plateado se había disculpado con él acerca de la batalla que tuvieron en el pasado y eran prácticamente amigos, claro, si no fuese por las pequeñas y tontas peleas que tenían de vez en cuando

Y esta no era la excepción

"— ¡Eres tan lento oxigenado!—"Dijo el rubio mientras se reía un poco, comiendo un poco de su helado de sal marina, mirando hacia el mar. El chico de cabello plateado gruño un poco y le miro de mala forma ante el sobrenombre, mirando junto con él el mar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de total silencio, Riku paso una mano por los dorados cabellos, desordenándolos un poco, Roxas le miro algo confundido, alzando una ceja.

"—Hey, Riku, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—"

"—Es bueno tenerte aquí, ¿Sabes?—"Interrumpió Riku y un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Roxas, quien miro a su helado.

Y ese fue solo el inicio.

* * *

Si sigo escribiendo tanta azucar congelada(?) voy a vomitar.  
Gracias por leer, review?


	10. Acercándose a Navidad

Ah pero aqui la Navidad es re calurosa :( putos con nieve(?)  
KH no es mio.

* * *

Acercándose a Navidad

La Navidad estaba por llegar y toda la isla lo sabía. Las decoraciones estaban por doquier y los niños ya estaban escribiéndole sus cartas a Santa. Todos estaban emocionados

Todos menos uno.

El rubio no entendía que era tan especial acerca de la Navidad, e incluso Sora intento muchas veces explicarle que tan genial era, pero el rubio simplemente no lo entendía.

"—Simplemente no lo entiendo—"Dijo Roxas mientras él y Riku miraban la televisión en su casa. El peli plateado le miro y se rio un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco este abrió la boca para intentar, otra vez, de explicarle al rubio la misma cosa que Sora intento.

"—Todos están emocionados porque es un día especial, compartes momentos con la familia, les das regalos para hacerles ver que los quieres, eso es, compartir amor—"

"— ¿Amor?—"

"—Si, amor y esa es una de las razones por las que muchos confiesan su amor a otros, ya sabes, como tú lo hiciste—"Dijo y sonrió levemente, el rubio en aquel momento fue tan tímido y lindo. Este comentario hizo a Roxas sonrojarse levemente y asintió. "— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?—"Y el rubio asintió otra vez.

Ahora había otra cosa que le molestaba.

Tenía que encontrarle un regalo a su novio.

* * *

Pero esa confesion quedara para otro drabble...  
Gracias por leer, review?


	11. Mar

Y soy feliz~ =/u/= heh  
Kh no me pertenece~

* * *

Mar

Ambos estaban en la playa, esperando por sus amigos quienes fueron a comprar helados para todos. El sol brillaba con intensidad y el mar estaba calmado. El rubio se sentó en la arena y se le quedo mirando.

Su mirada era nostálgica y algo triste.

Pronto el peli plateado se sentó junto a él y le miro, y sin sentir la necesidad de preguntar, paso su brazo por su hombro, acercándolo a él y acaricio su cabello.

"—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a Xion le gustara el mar—"

Y Roxas sonrió un poco.

Solo unos cuantos días más y la chica se les uniría, y pronto, Roxas podría finalmente decir.

"—Lo hicimos, estamos en la playa—"

* * *

Shi, voy a incluir a la ternurita de Xion 3 ella saldra mas adelante. Jodera un monton a los dos tortolos.  
Sera hermoso *-*  
Gracias por leer, review?


	12. Nieve

Kh no es mio.  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tranquilos, ya llegara su buen porno...no, en el 16 no, pero ya pronto...vamos de a poco en esta bonita y rara relacion~(?)

* * *

Nieve

El invierno había empezado y se podía ver en toda la isla (Incluso si era una isla calurosa, el invierno era realmente helado), la nieve estaba por todas partes, cubriendo todo y tornándolo en blanco.

De repente, una risa se podía oír proviniendo de un rubio con el cabello alborotado, y algunos gruñidos de un peli plateado, este último estaba en el suelo, con sus ropas cubiertas de la blanca y suave nieve.

"— ¡No estaba preparado Roxas!—"Le grito mientras se paraba y tomaba algo de nieve en sus manos, formando una bola de nieve. Roxas le miro y sonrió desafiante, haciendo lo mismo que él.

"— ¡Ha!, ¡Jamás vas a derrotarme!—"

Sora y Kairi podían esperar en la casa, ellos tenían asuntos que resolver con la nieve ahora.

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que ambos idiotas se resfriaron y fue deber de Sora y Kairi cuidarlos a pesar de que no querian por haberlos dejado solos.(?)  
Gracias por leer, review?


	13. Invierno

x'D Mori con el review de Nieve, querida, me sacas una sonrisa todos los dias x'D  
Kh no me pertenece, de ser asi... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Invierno

La fría estación del año finalmente empezó, trayendo con ello el chocolate caliente, las guerras de nieve y el decorar el árbol de navidad.

"— ¡Roxas vuelve aquí!—"Grito Riku mientras perseguía al rubio, quien corría de este. Demonios no, ¡El jamás usaría un chaleco tan horrible!

"— ¡No!, ¡No voy a usar eso!—"

"— ¡Te vas a resfriar!—" Y después de unos cuantos minutos el rubio salió de la casa y paro por unos instantes, jadeando y con sus manos descansando en sus rodillas, de la nada, una fría brisa se pudo sentir y el rubio se estremeció un poco, maldición, el invierno era tan frio.

Con un suspiro, el menor se adentró en la casa y miro a Riku, volvió a suspirar y levanto sus brazos.

"—Solo por esta vez, que te quede claro que ganaste solo porque no soporto el invierno muy bien—"

* * *

Ponte el puto chaleco coño :v

Gracias por leer~. review?


	14. Calido

Dios, en la version ingles voy apenas en el 22, y aqui en el 14, joder, me espera un largo viaje que espero lograr terminar y decir orgulloso; "Si, que hice 100 drabbles de una pareja con pocos fans" Há.

* * *

Cálido

Después de unas cuantas películas de Navidad, ambos chicos se acurrucaron con el otro, en frente de la chimenea, mientras ambos bebían una taza de chocolate caliente, cubiertos con una gran y suave manta.

"—Riku, tengo frio—"El susodicho solo se rio y miro a Roxas.

"—Eso no es verdad, lo dices solo porque quieres estar más cerca de mí—"E incluso si le dijo eso, este ya estaba acurrucando más cerca al rubio.

"—Quizás, quizás...—"Y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y amando la cálida sensación que había entre los dos.

Tan, tan cálido

* * *

Yo tambien quiero acurrucarme contigo Riku ;_; /3

Gracias por leer, review?


	15. BorrachoPasado de copas

Ay Riku, que hare contigo...  
Kh no me pertenece, de ser asi...hué.

* * *

Borracho/Bebido

Una gran fiesta estaba siendo realizada en la casa de Sora, había un montón de gente (Bueno, técnicamente toda la isla estaba allí). La música era fuerte y la gente bailaba como locos.

Todo estaba…bien, pero de repente algunos comenzaron a notar que, alguien, quien no sabían quién, había echado alcohol en las bebidas, y en cosa de segundos, se podía ver gente borracha por ahí, intentando mantenerse de pie.

Y uno de esos era Riku. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y apenas podía caminar, todo gracias al alcohol, continuo caminando, como si buscara a alguien y finalmente encontró a esa persona.

Lentamente abrazo al rubio por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, y un extraño tono, le susurro a la oreja.

"—Oye, tu, chica sexy, tu y yo deberíamos ir a mi cuarto—"El rubio se sorprendió y se sonrojo fuertemente, le miro y se cubrió la nariz.

"—Oh por dios, ¡Estas borracho!—"Suspiro y después de unas cuantas excusas y diciéndole a los amigos importantes adiós, tomo a Riku e intento acompañarlo hasta su casa.

"— ¿Dónde mierda vives…?—"Pregunto y todo lo que obtuvo fue "¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres tener pasarla bien?" del peli plateado. Roxas gruño y continúo caminando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos logro empujar a Riku adentro de su casa, se dio la vuelta para irse a la propia y el otro le abrazo, de nuevo, por detrás, y susurrando, de nuevo, algunas palabras sucias en su oreja, y el rubio se sonrojo, intentando mantenerse calmado, y aun si lo intento, pensó que sería mejor que alguien se quedase con él. No es que le guste Riku o algo.

Y esa noche Roxas supo que sería el primero en saber que Riku estando borracho era más que unas cuantas palabras sucias.

* * *

Tranquilos! La virginidad de Roxas aun esta a salvo, aun...  
Gracias por leer, review~?


	16. Deseo

Aweeehhh que verguenza (/) Pero debo prepararme, porque tengo pensando hacer el 30 Hard, pero HARD. Asi que, debo dar lo mejor de mi y acostumbrarme a escribir esto y mas.  
Kh no me pertenece.

* * *

Deseo

El deseo de ser más cercanos.

El deseo de besarse.

Pero aun si hacían las cosas que deseaban, aun había algo que faltaba, algo que ambos querían, pero que no podían tener.

Con una fuerza sorpresiva, Roxas acorralo a Riku en el suelo, sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, al igual que sus piernas estaban a cada lado de su cadera, le miro a los ojos y con un gruñido mezclado con un gemido le dijo.

"—Riku, te deseo—"

* * *

Y luego tuvieron sexo desenfrenado y rudo hasta el amanecer...  
...Hm, quien deberia ir arriba...  
hmm...


	17. Cielo

Cabros de mierda me dan diabetes :v ...  
Kh no es mio~

* * *

Cielo

Cuando miraba a los ojos de Sora, podía ver completamente el cielo que se formaba en esos azules ojos, eso era algo que Riku sabía muy bien cuando los miraba.

Pero, cuando miraba a los ojos de Roxas, no solo podía ver el cielo, también podía ver el mar mezclándose en un profundo y hermoso azul, totalmente diferente de los ojos de Sora.

Totalmente diferente de los ojos de Kairi, totalmente diferente de los ojos azules de cualquiera, totalmente diferente del mar.

Totalmente diferente del cielo.

Pero a su vez tan similar.

"—Sabes, cuando miro tus ojos siempre me pierdo en ellos—"

"— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?—"

"—Porque me recuerdan al mar, pero también al cielo cada vez que los veo—"

El rubio se sonrojo y luego se rio, pellizcando su mejilla.

"—Yo también amo el cielo en tus ojos, Riku, o bueno, es más bien una mezcla entre el mar y el cielo, ¿No?—"Y ambos se rieron, para luego abrazarse y besarse.

* * *

Si no moriste de diabetes dame un review, y si moriste de diabetes dame un review (?)


	18. PeleaBatalla

Para de pegarle al cabro chico Riku ql :c (?)  
Kh no es mio~...

* * *

Batalla/Pelea

Gracias al poder de la llave espada y a la gran conexión entre los corazones del trio y del Rey, Roxas fue traído al mundo real para vivir como uno más.

Pero, aun si se estaba acostumbrando, había algo que faltaba.

Un jadeo fue escuchado y un cuerpo cayendo en la playa pudo ser visto. El rubio se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia al otro chico, golpeándolo en la cara.

Usar la llave espada estaba prohibido para ambos desde el accidente en el castillo. El Rey dijo que no los quería ver peleando o en una batalla de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaban, golpeándose el uno al otro en la cara, gritándose cuando se odiaban, cuanto dolió.

Cuando le dolió a Roxas ser obligado a ir de vuelta con Sora.

"—…. —"Oyendo eso Riku tomo ambos brazos, fuertemente, haciendo que el menor se dejara de mover. Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Obligar.

Él obligo a Roxas.

A hacer algo que no quería.

Él era tan egoísta.

En aquella batalla él fue tan egoísta.

Lentamente, y sorpresivamente, acerco al rubio a él para abrazarlo, obviamente este se resistió, pero al final termino cediendo, dejando que el mayor lo abrazase.

"—Lo…siento—"

Tiene una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, para hacer lo correcto. Y lo primero de todo…

No estar en una batalla contra Roxas de nuevo.

Jamás.

* * *

Oxigenado...bueno, gracias por leer -regala galletas(?)-  
review? :3


	19. Struggle

Soy tan cobarde que nica juego Struggle, menos con el rubio oxigenado(?)  
Kh no es mio~

* * *

Struggle

Posiblemente la actividad favorita de Roxas.

Cada año él y Riku viajarían a Twilight Town para el torneo de Struggle, por supuesto, Riku cubriría a Roxas en ropas distintas, tal y como dijo el Rey para no atraer atención no deseada. Y siempre sosteniéndose las manos, para no perder al rubio.

Riku suspiro, ¿Porque tenía que hacer de niñero de Roxas?

Pero cuando lo miro, ganando de nuevo en el torneo, él sonrió, joder, _se veía tan hermoso, sonriendo así._

Wow, ¿Qué fue eso?

Riku desvió la mirada y se sonrojo fuertemente, y suspiro una vez más.

Estúpido Roxas y su Struggle.

* * *

Gracias por leer, tengan mas galletas -Tira mas-(?)  
Review? :3


	20. Corazon

Kh no me pertenece, de ser asi, ya hubiera revelado el nuevo traje de Riku (?)

* * *

Corazón

El corazón.

Algo esencial para tener sentimientos, para reír, para llorar.

Para amar.

Roxas se detuvo en medio de su caminata, siendo dejado atrás por sus amigos y miro hacia abajo. Algo no estaba bien en su pecho, duele, un montón.

Y cuando miro a Riku hablar tan feliz con Sora, dolió aún más.

Dolía en donde supuestamente el corazón debía estar.

El rubio poso una mano sobre aquel lugar y apretó sus ropas, ¿Por qué?, él no tenía un corazón, así que, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Y cuando sus amigos lo llamaron, el intento sonreír, diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Pero eso solo dolió más, en ese mismo lugar.

Justo en el corazón.

* * *

Right in the kokoro! hahaha...vale, solo fue una excusa para usar esa mala broma.  
En fin -Tira galletas-  
Gracias por leer, review?  
(Solo 10 drabbles mas para el numero 30...)


	21. Alma

No se, solo me daba curiosidad..., nunca han nombrado el alma en Kh, cierto...? Hmm...Solo fui algo curioso con el tema...

* * *

Alma

Algo completamente diferente del corazón.

Y otra cosa que Roxas no comprendía del todo. Y todo gracias a ciertos libros que se encontró en la biblioteca del castillo.

"—Riku, ¿Qué es el alma?—"Pregunto al único que estaba con él en la habitación, petición del Rey de mantener un ojo sobre el incorpóreo.

"— ¿El alma?, uh…—"Apoyo su espalda en la muralla más cercana y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "—Bueno, supuestamente es como el corazón, pero el alma es más como, todo lo que eres, sentimientos, memorias, todo—"

El rubio asintió lentamente a la explicación y miro hacia abajo, intentando procesar toda la información nueva.

"—Entonces, ¿Eso significa que tengo alma?—"

Y hubo un momento de silencio.

"—…, Si, tienes alma—"No supo porque dijo eso, quizás, no quería que el incorpóreo estuviese triste por el hecho de no tener un corazón y encima el no tener alma, sonrió levemente, no, él está siendo demasiado protector con el rubio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, review?


	22. Mi Oscuridad

Eh, bien, quizas si me fume algo para escribir todo eso(?)...pero bueno...  
Respondere algunos reviews;  
 **Hisaki:** Seeeh...algunos drabbles me han quedado raros..., supongo que porque aun no entiendo a estos dos del todo(?) Pero bueh..., gracias por los reviews xD, los tendre en cuenta en los siguientes drabbles, y espero poder hacerlos mejor y mas coherentes. Y si estupido rubio y su struggle xD, y si, ese fue antes de que fuesen pareja.

 **Sylene:** Ser corporeo es horrible(?) Oh ya veo, espero que no se sobreexija en el trabajo y que descanse el debido tiempo, como siempre, tus reviews me han sacado mas de una sonrisa xD 3

Y ahora al drabble, Kh no me pertenece, si no, todos vivirian felices(?)

* * *

Mi oscuridad

Incluso si ya estaban en una relación, cuidando del otro, amando al otro, aun había algo que debían arreglar.

Su oscuridad.

Aun si Riku decía que ya había superado su pasado y su oscuridad, habían algunas veces en donde las pesadillas eran demasiado para él, haciendo que se despertarse en medio de la noche, sudando y jadeando.

Aun si Roxas decía que había superado su pasado en la organización y que estaba feliz porque sus amigos habían vuelto, habían algunas veces en donde despertaba en medio de la noche llorando.

Pero su error era esconderle eso al otro, para no preocupar al otro, para no molestar al otro.

Roxas se despertó, de nuevo, llorando, se sentó en la cama en silencio y suspiro, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba.

"—Así que no soy el único que tiene pesadillas—"Dijo el peli plateado riendo un poco, abrazando más al rubio.

"—…R-Riku…, lo siento por haberte despertado—"

"—Esta bien, estoy aquí para apoyarte, así que… ¿Desde cuando tienes pesadillas?—"

"—Desde...un buen tiempo en verdad—"Riku le miro preocupado "—Siento el no haberte contado, no quería que te preocuparas…—"

"—No, yo lo siento.., tampoco te conté de que también tenía pesadillas, y no te pregunte si tú también, lo siento, debí haberme preocupado más por ti…—" Y lo apego más a él, haciendo que el rubio se sentase sobre su regazo.

El rubio se rio levemente "—Somos idiotas, ¿Verdad? Escondiéndonos cosas del otro, oye Riku—"

"— ¿Si?—"

"—Peleemos contra la oscuridad juntos—"Y le sonrió. El peli plateado sonrió también y beso sus labios.

"—Si, peleemos contra esta juntos—"

* * *

Gracias por leer :3  
review?


	23. Miedo

Feliz Naividad atrasada :v me extrañaron? no? :v ...bueno...:'v  
En fin...de vuelta al trabajo(?) aun tengo mucho que hacer!  
Como siempre; Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece bla bla blaa...

* * *

Miedo

El rubio miro por sobre el libro que estaba leyendo al chico de cabello plateado riéndose sobre algo que Sora dijo. De repente un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió y lo pudo sentir, y miro al libro de nuevo. Nunca veía a Riku reír, ni siquiera cuando él estaba con el rubio. Con Roxas, Riku era un amigo, pero solo eso.

Pero para Roxas, Riku era mucho más, y él tenía miedo de eso.

Tenía miedo de amar a alguien con un corazón, siendo que él no tenía uno.

Miedo de ser rechazado.

Cuando escucho la risa de Riku de nuevo no puedo resistirlo más, de la nada cerro el libro, se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto.

Tenía tanto miedo de sus acciones, que no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo un cobarde.

Pero aun así, el tenía miedo.

* * *

El drabble numero 30 (alias, el drabble porno) ya esta listo y traducido ;3 asi que esperen, solo son 7 caps mas~  
En fin, gracias por leer, review?


	24. Mi Luz

-w-)9 como siempre, Kh no es mio y bla~

* * *

Mi Luz

Cuando escucho que la puerta fue prácticamente azotada, Riku dejo de prestarle atención a las historias de Sora y miro alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Roxas ya no estaba allí leyendo.

"— ¿Qué ocurre Riku?—"Pregunto su mejor amigo y entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba ahí.

"—Yo iré por él—"Y antes de que Sora pudiese decir algo, Riku ya se había ido. No tuvo que caminar mucho, se encontró al rubio caminando cerca con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando hacia abajo. Se acercó y desordeno sus cabellos desde atrás y se rio levemente ante la reacción del menor, quien se asustó levemente y le hizo un puchero.

"— ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?—"Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, y Roxas solo miro hacia otro lado y luego suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

"—Nada…solo…tengo miedo—"Y miro hacia abajo.

"— ¿Miedo?, ¿De qué?—"Y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, alzando una ceja y mirándole con curiosidad. El rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso y cuando se dio cuenta de que Riku no le dejaría irse sin una respuesta, suspiro.

"—Miedo de mis sentimientos por ti, yo solo soy oscuridad y no tengo un corazón, yo…solo soy una sombra, te mereces algo mejor—"Y el de pelo plateado se sonrojo fuertemente y luego suspiro "—Lo siento Riku, intentare dejar de tener estos sentimientos por ti—"Y antes de que pudiera decir más, Riku ya lo estaba abrazando.

"—Roxas, no….no digas esas cosas de ti, tu eres tú, tu propia persona, y no eres oscuridad…, tu eres…mi luz—"Y beso su cabellos. El menor se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, casi llorando.

Mi luz, Roxas pensó en esas palabras varias veces y solo sonrió, abrazando al otro de vuelta con la misma fuerza que él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer -w-)9 review?


	25. Valiente

Kh no me pertenece ;w;)/

* * *

Valiente

Es bien dicho que para ser valiente debes hacer muchas cosas, como enfrentarte a tus miedos, proteger a la gente que te importa…

O simplemente intentar confesarte a la persona que amas, sí, eso también funciona…

El rubio caminaba en círculos mientras esperaba a Riku, intentando no estar tan nervioso acerca del asunto que tenía con él. Y después de unos cuantos minutos, el peli plateado finalmente llego.

"—Y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?—"Y el rubio tomo una gran y profunda bocanada de aire y casi grito.

"—R-Riku, ¡Por favor sal conmigo!—"

Y uno, dos, tres minutos pasaron…, el rubio miraba atento al otro, quien estaba tan rojo como un tomate, y entonces abrió la boca para darle su respuesta.

"—Debes ser muy valiente para invitarme a salir…, pero…la respuesta es si—"Y el rubio sonrió.

Si, él era muy valiente.

* * *

Si coshita hermosa, eres lo mas valiente que hay...(?)  
Pero bueh, gracias por leer. ¿Review? :3


	26. Dulce

Puuuuueeesss...como siempre, KH no me pertence :v  
Riku tiene cara de que le gusta lo acido (?)

* * *

Dulce

Cuando Riku abrió el regalo número….eh… ¿Diez?, suspiro, otra chica más intento regalarle dulces, de nuevo, como las otras nueve chicas. Riku era muy popular, y muchas chicas, y chicos también, le daban pequeños regalos, pero como no lo conocían muy bien, le seguían dando dulces, y a él simplemente no le gustaban los dulces.

Y cuando estaba a punto de botarlo a la basura, una cabeza rubia se apareció por el lado con una mirada curiosa.

"— ¿Qué es esto?—"Pregunto mientras tomaba el dulce de las manos del mayor, y este le respondió en un tono monótono.

"—Son dulces—"

"— ¿Dulces?—"

"—Si, te los puedes quedar si quieres, a mí no me gustan—"Y el rubio sonrió, comenzando a comérselos y le miro con la cara toda sucia.

"— ¿Comoh esh queh noh teh gusgtan?, Sonsh delicioshosh—" Dijo con la boca llena y el peli plateado se rio ante su acción, y de la nada se quedó en silencio, mirando cómo un poco de dulce se había quedado en la comisura de los labios del menor.

Ah…tan…irresistible…

Y se acercó, tomando la barbilla del rubio con su mano, haciendo que mirase hacia arriba, y este se sonrojo al tener sus caras tan cerca.

"— ¿R-Riku…?—"

Y lamio el resto de dulce de los labios de Roxas, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase aún más.

"—Sabes Roxas, quizás tengas razón, no saben tan mal—"

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿Review? :3 3


	27. Fuegos Artificiales

Kh no es mio  
Como siempre hago esto por mero ocio.

* * *

Fuegos Artificiales

Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar, todos se sentaron en una gran manta que Riku y Kairi pusieron en el suelo, todos se estaban riendo y esperando el gran show.

Y entonces, el primer fuego artificial fue disparado, seguido de los otros.

Todos sonreían y admiraban las grandes luces.

"—Es tan hermoso…—"Susurro el rubio y Riku le abrazo por detrás, sonriendo.

"—Si, lo es—"Y ambos se miraron, y mientras los demás miraban a los fuegos artificiales, los dos chicos se besaron.

Entonces se separaron, volviendo a mirar a los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Gracias por leer  
¿Review? :3


	28. Amiga

Kh no es mio, bla bla bla  
Hago esto por mero ocio y amor al ship.  
Xion es la leche.  
traiganla de vuelta plz

* * *

Amiga

Tal y como trajeron a Roxas al mundo, fue también traída Xion, en una gran manta de polvo y unos cuantos quejidos, la chica se despertó y cuando miro alrededor, casi entra en pánico. Pero al igual que con Roxas, todo se le fue explicado.

Y entonces Axel, o bueno, Lea y Roxas fueron y abrazaron a su amiga faltante, llorando de alegría.

Estaban juntos, por fin.

El rubio se separó y entonces Riku fue con él, sosteniendo su mano, y un poco nervioso, le explico a Xion que estaban saliendo, la chica se rio levemente y apunto al platinado.

"—Le haces daño, te pegare en la cara, ¡Recuerda que soy su mejor amiga!—"

Y Roxas se rio levemente y volvió a abrazarla, entonces vino Lea y los abrazo a ambos.

Roxas estaba con sus amigos una vez más, y Riku no podía estar más feliz por él.

* * *

Xion protege a su amigos (y)  
Gracias por leer, ¿Review?


	29. Cena

Kh no es mio -w-)/ Solo hago esto por mero ocio y amor al Ship.

* * *

Cena

Cuando el rubio entro a la casa de Riku, de la nada sintió un buen aroma en el aire, realmente bueno, y también las luces estaban apagadas, todas menos las de la cocina y el comedor, y el rubio fue primero a la cocina, encontrándose a Riku cocinando, probablemente, la cena.

"—Ah Roxas, llegaste—"Y le sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios "—Toma asiento, la cena ya está casi lista—"Y el menor sonrió, yendo a sentarse en una mesa muy decorada, con velas en el medio, ¿Para qué era todo este arreglo?

Después de unos cuantos minutos Riku trajo la cena para ambos y se sentó junto con él, y el rubio comenzó a comer y entonces se dio cuenta de que Riku apenas comía.

"— ¿Ocurre Algo?—"Pregunto suavemente y Riku sacudió la cabeza, entonces tomo sus manos y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

"—Roxas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte—"El rubio alzo una ceja y luego asintió con la cabeza, dejándole a Riku preguntarle lo que quisiese "—Roxas…Yo…urg—"Y suspiro, el rubio se rio levemente y Riku sonrió, y un poco más aliviado, le miro a los ojos.

"—Roxas, ¿Te casarías conmigo?—"

Oh, así que para eso era la cena tan elegante, pensó el rubio y se sonrojo fuertemente, miro a todos lados nervioso y luego a los ojos de Riku, y cuando miro a su novio y su pequeña sonrisa, estaba seguro de su respuesta.

"—Acepto—"

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿Review? :v


	30. Hazme Tuyo

Chicos, si hay algo que aprendi, es que soy un asco escribiendo porno, pero no roleandolo.  
Asi que, he aqui mi intento.  
Pero cabe decir que el rubio no siempre sera el muerde almohadas eh, que Riku gimiendo por mas tambien es rikolino...(?)

* * *

Hazme Tuyo

Riku se sorprendió y miro a Roxas, quien le seguía mirando directo en los ojos, sonrojado y casi jadeando, ¿Escucho bien?

"—Riku…Yo…ah…hazme tuyo…—"Y se acercó para besarle, pero el otro le detuvo y acaricio sus labios con su mano, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera, estaba inseguro de hacer esto, pero, también quería hacer a Roxas suyo, solo suyo. El rubio comenzó a impacientarse y se sentó sobre Riku, comenzando a rozarse contra su pantalón, obteniendo lo que quería; Hacer que Riku se pusiera duro, y ahora, el peli plateado, apenas podía pensar, con el rubio encima de él rozándose y gimiendo suavemente, era demasiado.

Entonces, tomo ambas muñecas de Roxas, y con un rápido movimiento, ahora él estaba sobre el rubio y le beso suavemente, era su primera vez después de todo, y siguiendo eso, Riku se controló a sí mismo para hacer que las cosas fuese lentas, aun si Roxas parecía algo apresurado.

Beso aún más al menor, al principio lento, pero después ya comenzaban a besarse con pasión, Riku con suavidad empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Roxas, y el rubio abrió más su boca para él, jadeando levemente.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Riku rompió el beso y fue hacia el cuello del rubio, besándolo suavemente, obteniendo lindos gemidos del rubio, y cuando lamio su cuello, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, y por supuesto que Riku quería escuchar, así que succiono la suave piel, dejando una pequeña marca, entonces se separó y la observó y sonrió, ahora todos sabrían que Roxas era solo suyo.

"—Levanta los brazos…—"Dijo y el rubio los levanto, dejando que Riku le sacara la polera y luego se agacho para besar su pecho y luego lo lamio, yendo hacia uno de sus pezones y primero lo lamio levemente, para luego atraparlo en su boca y succionarlo, haciendo que el rubio gimiese y se estremeciera.

"—A-ah…R-Riku….ah….ah—"Y mientras succionaba el pezón del rubio y jugaba con el otro con su mano, removió su pantalón y luego su ropa interior, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo, y con su mano libre, acaricio el miembro del rubio suavemente, haciendo que este gimiese más fuerte, y, oh dios, sus gemidos eran demasiado lindos y excitantes, y el peli plateado no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría controlarse. Luego comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, subiendo de a poco la velocidad de su mano, haciendo que el rubio arquease su espalda y abrazara su cabeza, viniéndose en su mano. Riku se separó un poco de él y admiro a la hermosa vista que tenía: El rubio que amaba, jadeando, sonrojado fuertemente y mirándolo lleno de deseo, e incluso con eso, Riku aun intento controlarse y lentamente se quitó sus propias ropas, y con cuidado, separo las piernas de Roxas, lamiendo algunos de sus dedos.

"—Si duele, me dices, ¿Vale?—"

"—V-vale…—" Y el primer dedo fue insertado, el rubio se estremeció y gimió bajo, se sentía tan extraño, pero también se sentía bien, y entonces Riku comenzó a moverlo lentamente y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, luego el segundo dedo fue insertado y Roxas arqueo su espalda una vez más, temblando, Riku siguió moviendo sus dedos lentamente, no quería lastimarle, pero, viendo lo mucho que el rubio lo disfrutaba, movió sus dedos más rápido, haciendo que el rubio gimiese aún más fuerte, y cuando ya estaba seguro de que estaba listo, retiro los dedos.

Riku se acercó a Roxas para besarle y miro a sus azules ojos "—Roxas…te amo—"

"—Yo…ah…también te amo...Riku…ah—" El rubio sonrió, jadeando un poco y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Riku, y con aquella acción, seguro ya de hacerlo, el peli plateado metió lentamente su miembro dentro de Roxas, el cual gruño un poco y arqueo su espalda.

"— ¿Duele?—"Pregunto Riku preocupado, parando y beso la mejilla de su novio.

"—N-no…ah…por favor…sigue—"Este asintió y continuo empujando su miembro dentro hasta que estuviera completamente dentro. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, jadeando levemente, eran uno, y se besaron, mientras Riku comenzaba a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el rubio ahogase algunos gemidos en sus labios y también comenzó a mover sus caderas para encontrase con las de Riku cada vez que este se movía.

Rompieron el beso cuando ambos ya no podían más y Roxas abrazo el cuello de Riku fuertemente, gimiendo fuertemente su nombre a su vez que se corría, al mismo tiempo en que Riku le abrazaba la cintura con fuerza, gimiendo su nombre y corriéndose dentro de él. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por unos segundos, jadeando y abrazando al otro lo más fuerte que podían, lentamente buscaron los ojos del otro hasta encontrarse y se sonrieron, lentamente besándose en los labios.

Y ahora, alguna vez fueron dos, ahora eran uno.

* * *

Se que...podria haber sido mas largo, pero quiero mantener el formato de "cuento corto" y no pasarme de muchas lineas, quizas en un futuro haga un lemon mucho mas largo de estos dos.  
Gracias por leer, ¿Review?


	31. Aviones de Papel

No, no estoy muerto _ es solo que es algo desmotivante escribir y que, bueno, te lean pero no te dejen review..., mas que recibir cumplidos, quiero criticas constructivas, quiero que me digan que hago mal y que no, pero bueh...  
Como siempre,KH no me pertenece.

* * *

Aviones de Papel

El peli plateado volvió a su asiento y se sentó abruptamente, y de la nada, escondió su cabeza en sus brazos, haciendo que Kairi y Sora viniesen a él preocupados y le preguntaron que ocurría, a lo que Riku simplemente los ignoro. Cuando la campana sonó, Kairi y Sora tuvieron que volver a sus asientos y Riku intento lo mejor de sí para prestar atención en clases.

Pero de la nada, desde unos cuantos asientos más atrás, un avión de papel vino volando y cayó en la mesa de Riku, lo examino, quizás era de Sora quien quería respuestas acerca de su repentino cambio de humor, pero cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que no fue Sora quien lo lanzo, si no que fue Roxas, lo sabía gracias al pequeño dibujo de un helado de sal marina que había en el final de la hoja.

" _Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre, Oxigenado?"_

Se intentó no reír ante el sobrenombre, aun si no le gustaba mucho, ahora no tenía la fuerza, ni el ánimo, para llamar a Roxas rubiecita. Tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

" _Nada importante, solo me rechazaron, eso es todo"_

Y después de unos segundos, obtuvo su respuesta.

" _Ya veo, ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa?"_

Riku se quedó viendo el papel algo sorprendido, Roxas no le pregunto a quien se le confeso, más bien, parecía bastante preocupado por el, algo que era raro, pero, quizás si necesitaba de alguien que le intentase animar.

" _Si no te molesta, rubiecita"_

" _No hay problema Oxigenado, me iré junto contigo después de clases"_

Riku sonrió un poco cuando leyó la respuesta, y en vez de tirar el muy rayado avión de papel, se lo quedo.

* * *

Los apodos son un amorsh 3  
Gracias por leer  
¿Review? :'3


	32. Amargo

Feliz Dia de San Valentin a todos :) Espero hayan tenido un buen dia, y que no os importe no tener pareja, venga, que ustedes igual pueden pasarla bien solos, si saben a que me refiero ;)  
En fin, quisiera darme el tiempo de responder un review que me llego hace unos dias.  
 **KisaTheJoke:** Yo...Vaya, estoy muy agradecida con tu review, de verdad (La curiosidad sobre quien te recomendo a pasarte por aqui me carcome...), si, es algo raro pensar en estos dos como una pareja, pero personalmente, me parece que puede funcionar. Agradezco mucho el que mis drabbles te parezcan buenos (Llorare(?)), y..umm..bueno...si quieres saber como lo hago...pues, tomo varias palabras al azar (A veces se las pido a mis amigos), las escribo en una lista y cada cierto dia tomo una y pienso en alguna historia en relacion a esa palabra, y, teniendo eso en cuenta, te daras cuenta de que todos los drabbles estan escritos de esa forma, al menos, asi me las arreglo yo, porque...joder, son 100 el numero de mi meta...D:, en fin, Muchisisisimas gracias 3 .  
Perdonen eso, pero, debia y queria darme el espacio. Disfruten.

* * *

Amargo

El rubio incorpóreo observaba desde la distancia el cómo Lea y Riku entrenaban mientras Kairi y Sora habían ido a comprar algunos bocadillos para todos. Sus ojos estaban todo el tiempo observando cada movimiento que su mejor amigo y Riku hacían, y un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio cuando sus ojos se fijaron solamente en el peli plateado, quien jadeaba un poco debido al largo entrenamiento pero que a su vez sonreía desafiante a su rival, y volvió al entrenamiento.

Se veían tan felices, tan vivos.

Y de la nada, Roxas pudo sentir como un amargo sabor invadía su boca, y un extraño dolor en su pecho, y pronto se encontró a si mismo mirando con muy mala cara _a su mejor amigo._

Pero cuando miro a Riku, quien ahora caminaba hacia él, el extraño dolor pronto comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que el amargo sabor en su boca, el cual era remplazado por un extraño dulzor.

"— ¿Quieres entrenar, Roxas?—"Ofreció el peli plateado, sonriendo.

Roxas sonrió levemente y asintió. Pero debía hacer algo con sus repentinos cambios de humor.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer, que hayan tenido buen dia.

¿Review?


	33. Pelea

Como siempre, Kh no me pertenece =W=)  
No puedo creer que ya son 40...Wow.

* * *

Pelea

A decir verdad su relación era bastante calmada, nunca peleaban o discutían demasiado con el otro, de hecho, su relación estaba llena de amor, muchas siestas, y muchos besos, y…si, quizás algo de acción sexual durante el día.

Pero si había algo que empezaba una pelea entre los dos, era ese _estúpido y nada tierno peluche de Mickey_

Ah sí, el peluche de Mickey que Roxas le compro a su amado, el peluche que ahora lo estaba reemplazando, el peluche que Riku estaba abrazando _en vez de a él._

 _Odiaba tanto este peluche._

Pero en vez de gritarse, sus peleas eran en silencio. Roxas iba a la cocina e intentaba comerse cinco helados de sal marina al mismo tiempo, mientras que Riku lo ignoraba abrazando el peluche de Mickey.

Entonces Riku se daría cuenta de sus estúpidos celos, de nuevo, y hablaría, de nuevo, con Roxas de que no se preocupara, de nuevo.

Y….eso era todo.

La tonta y realmente no pelea terminaría con Riku abrazando a Roxas fuertemente, besando sus dorados cabellos y susurrándole en la oreja cuanto le amaba.

Riku comenzó a creer que Roxas en realidad nunca estaba enojado o celoso, comenzó a pensar que quizás Roxas solo lo hacía para tener su atención.

Pero no le importaba, amaba darle su atención al rubio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿Review?


	34. Videojuegos

Como siempre, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.  
Gracias a todos los que me leen, ya pronto seran 50 drabbles, con eso, tan solo quedaria la mitad.

* * *

Videojuegos

Si había algo que amos amaban demasiado, eran los videojuegos, y también las apuestas, porque, jugar un videojuego es mucho mejor con una apuesta entremedio, ¿No?

Y allí estaban, tratando de vencer al otro en una carrera del Mario Kart, ¿El perdedor? Tendrá que hacer la limpieza de la casa por todo un mes, algo que Roxas no quería hacer, así que, ahí estaba, con los ojos mirando directo a la pantalla, sin dejar que nada lo distrajese.

Pero Riku no era un idiota, sabía que perdería, sabe que cuando Roxas quiere, puede hacer prácticamente lo que sea, así que necesitaba distraerlo, y Riku si sabía cómo hacerlo.

Lentamente movió su pie hacia las piernas del rubio, acariciándolas suavemente y cuando el rubio se estremeció y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué carajo estaba haciendo, movió su pie justo hacia el entremedio de sus piernas, justo ahí, y comenzó a mover su pie, haciendo que el rubio le diese una erección, y a gemir.

"—A-ah….t-tu…tramposo…eso..ah…es…injusto..ah..Ah—"Incluso se retorció un poco, Riku deseo poder ver más, pero tenía una carrera que ganar.

Segundos más tarde el peli plateado había ganado la carrera y le sonrió satisfecho a un jadeante y sonrojado rubio, quien yacía en el suelo, con una gran erección en su pantalón.

"—Esto…Esto es todo tu culpa—"Y Riku se rio un poco, lentamente posicionándose entre sus piernas.

"—Sabes, podrías empezar esa limpieza más tarde—" Y Roxas sonrió cuando escucho y sintió como su ropa era removida, y cuando sintió la primera lamida su cabeza fue hacia atrás mientras un leve gemido salía de su boca.

Ah, quizás perder no era tan malo.

Especialmente si tienes a Riku.

* * *

Gracias por leer -w-)/  
...Si, Riku es malvado(?).


	35. Peluche

Gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir con esto :3  
Este cap fue algo especial, lo hice especialmente por alguien, para hacerle ver que no estaba solo.  
Y este mensaje va para todos ustedes, no estais solos, sois fuertes, mirad, estan aqui, mirando esta pantalla,viviendo un dia mas. No se den por vencidos, ¿Vale?.  
Ademas, yo estoy disponible para escucharlos, sin importar que, para eso esta la mensajeria de esto, y en mi perfil pondre mas maneras de comunicarnos, hablo enserio, si necesitan hablar, de lo que sea, yo puedo estar aqui para ustedes.  
Sonrian, y sin importar que, crean en ustedes.

* * *

Peluche

Para Riku, la vida no estaba siendo muy genial que digamos, sus padres se iban a divorciar, lo que hizo que sus calificaciones bajasen, haciendo que se deprimiese, y para agregar, la chica que le gustaba le rechazo. Todos sus amigos estaban preocupados, incluso los amigos del hermano de Sora, Roxas.

Sora y Kairi siempre le visitaban y siempre se aseguraban de que comiese como correspondía y de que se tomase una ducha, siempre intentaban subirle el ánimo, y por supuesto, hacer que sus calificaciones subiesen y volviese a ser el número uno de la clase.

Hoy, es otro día como siempre para Riku, como siempre, Sora y Kairi van con el hasta su casa, le ayudan a hacer la cena y a estudiar un poco, y después de unas horas, se marchan, Riku los observa irse, en verdad hacen una buena pareja, pensó y sonrió.

Cuando estaba por comer la cena, escucho un golpe en la muerta, quizá Sora se dejó algo. Pero cuando fue a abrirla, no se encontró a Sora, si no, a su hermano, quien jadeaba pesadamente, como si hubiese venido corriendo hasta su casa o algo por el estilo, y con una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

"—…. ¿Roxas….?—"El peli plateado alzo una ceja y el rubio le miro, aun jadeando pero sonriendo.

"—Ah, aun estas despierto…ah…eso es bueno—"Y se rio un poco, Riku, quien estaba muy confundido le dejo pasar y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

"— ¿Qué….Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sora podría estar preocupado—"Pregunto una vez que le entrego al rubio el vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"—Nah, Sora sabe que salí, pero no sabía qué me iba a tomar tanto tiempo encontrarlo—"

"— ¿Encontrarlo?—"Y Roxas le dio la bolsa que llevaba hace un rato, no era muy pesada, siendo que el contenido de esta parecía ser algo grande.

"Riku, Yo…Yo sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero, no solo tus mejores amigos están preocupados por ti, también lo estamos Axel, Xion y yo, y, bueno…sé que no es mucho, pero, quiero que sepas que el trio de la sal marina esta para ti también—"Y le dio a Riku la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

Riku estaba en silencio ante sus palabras, sonrió levemente, sintiendo sus ojos ponerse algo aguados y lentamente abrió la bolsa, encontrando no solo un peluche, si no uno grande y unos pequeños, eran Tsum Tsum, unos "tiernos" peluches de Disney. El grande era Mickey y los pequeños eran Goofy y Donald. Una lagrima callo de uno de sus ojos mientras tomaba a Mickey y lo observaba, era tan tierno, y tan abrazable.

"—Yo…Yo no sé qué decir Roxas…es…es muy tierno...y….Gracias—"No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco cuando sintió que el rubio lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

"—Esta bien Riku, llora cuanto necesites, y, no hay de que—"Riku no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero, el abrazo era tan cómodo, y lo necesitaba tanto, que cerró sus ojos y abrazo al rubio, dejando que todas las lágrimas saliesen.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Review?  
3


	36. Lluvia

Hola! Primero que todo, me disculpo por mi ausencia, he estado demasiado ocupada en la Universidad, apenas tengo tiempo y hoy me pude hacer un espacio para continuar mis drabbles de esta pareja que tanto adoro.

Segundo, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Y por favor, disfruten :D

* * *

Lluvia

Cuando la lluvia comenzó ya la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Islas Destino se habían refugiado en sus hogares, sanos y secos, y en cosa de segundos la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, trayéndole algo de preocupación a un peli plateado que terminaba de prepararse una caliente taza de té.

"—Donde estará…—"Se preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer, a su vez que le daba los primeros sorbos a la taza de té. El rubio había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltaban en la casa antes de que comenzara a llover y cuando la idea de ir a buscarle con un paraguas le paso la mente la puerta sonó, y un suspiro molesto le alertaron de que por quien se preocupaba llego. Dejo la taza a un lado, agarro la toalla que con anterioridad había preparado cuando llegase y fue a ver a quien tanto le estaba preocupando.

"—Por fin llegas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte—"El rubio sonrió levemente y acepto con gusto el que Riku le secase el cabello mientras se quitaba la mojada chaqueta y luego le entrego las compras.

Cuando ya estaba con ropas secas y una taza de café caliente, el mayor acurruco al rubio con una larga manta en el sofá que daba a la ventana más grande de la casa dándoles una calmada y hermosa vista de la lluvia. Roxas sonrió y se acurruco más junto a quien ahora era su esposo y cerró sus ojos, el sonido de las gotas cayendo pronto le hizo caer en un largo sueño.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~!  
Cualquier comentario, me gusta, review, etc, es bienvenido~ :D


	37. Adorable

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.  
** **No todos los Drabbles están conectados entre si, algunos son independientes.**

* * *

Adorable

Aunque Roxas podía llegar a ser alguien muy serio, dominante, y tener a Riku debajo la mayor parte del tiempo, Roxas también tenía una faceta muy tierna, en donde incluso el tono de su voz pasaría a ser uno más tierno.

Y es que para Riku, Roxas era jodidamente adorable, sobre todo cuando el mayor le sonreía con picardía y le decía "no" a cualquier cosa de parte del rubio, haciendo que sus ojos azules se pusieran levemente acuosos y más brillantes, que sus labios hicieran un tierno puchero y con un tono de voz de lo más adorable le dijese "Riku, por favor!" y pasarían unos 3 segundos antes de que este no resistiese más y abrazase al rubio para llenarle la cara de besos y mimarlo hasta que el aire le hiciese falta al pobre rubio.

Y hasta eso era adorable para Riku.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
